Quel est ton genre de femme ?
by Storiesmania
Summary: Charles est dans un bar, attendant l'arrivée d'Erik, mais une vieille connaissance du temps où il faisait ses études arrive et ils se lancent dans un débat sur le genre.


**Note de l'auteur:**

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF du 2 juin 2018 pour le thème Genre.

Bonne lecture à tous.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs ^^

* * *

Quel est ton genre de femme ?

Il est tranquillement assit sur son fauteuil, sirotant un bon verre de vin lorsque l'un de ses amis, qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps, l'aborde:

\- Hey Charles ! Comment tu vas ? Cela fait un bail que l'on ne s'est pas vus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Matthew ?, demande-t-il agacé alors qu'il s'est attendu à la venue de quelqu'un d'autre. Je croyais que tu étais parti t'installer en Russie après tes études.

\- Quoi ? Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir de me voir…

\- Hum… C'est juste que tu n'arrives pas au bon moment là.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu attends quelqu'un de particulièrement séduisant que tu ne veux pas voir partir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le brun rougit en imaginant Erik arriver avec son habituelle délicatesse et imagine son air agacé tellement sexy, lorsqu'il le verra en pleine conversation avec un jeune blond pas trop mal bâti.

\- Je vois que j'ai touché dans le mille, dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise inoccupée à côté de Charles. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

L'interpellé n'avait pas envie de répondre à la question. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que le blond lui fiche la paix, mais il n'a pas l'air prêt à s'en aller. Charles sent qu'il va avoir du mal à s'empêcher de s'en prendre à son interlocuteur, bien qu'il soit un grand pacifiste, contrairement à Erik. Il décide donc d'écouter, ou du moins d'essayer de faire attention à ce que l'autre lui dit. Il ne réagit qu'au moment où il lui pose la question suivante :

\- Quel est ton genre de femme ? Tu préfère les blondes, les rousses, les brunes ? Dis moi. Perso, j'ai un fine pour les grandes rousses avec une poitrine agréable à toucher et des cheveux parfumés. Une femme qui ne ferais pas trop de caprice et me laisserait faire ce que je veux, quand je le désir. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Choqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Charles en lâche presque son verre. Il se demande s'il a bien entendu et demande :

\- Ce que tu viens de dire … Est-ce que cela signifie que tu vois les femmes sont des créatures faites pour obéir à tout ce que leur compagnon leur ordonne ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas avoir une femme docile à tes pieds ?

\- Non. Dans une relation, tout le monde doit être a égalité. Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour que tu dirais un truc pareil. Personne n'est fait pour obéir aveuglément à autrui !

\- Rabat joie ! Je suis sûr que tu adore quand ta copine viens jouer entre tes jambes inutiles.

\- Tu pousses le bouchon trop loin là ! Tu sais très bien que ça a été difficile pour moi de me faire à la situation. COMMENT OSES-TU AMENER CA DANS LA CONVERSATION ?!

\- Ne te fâches pas Charles. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- TU N'ES QU'UN PETIT ARROGANT IRRESPECTUEUX !

Charles sent la colère monter en lui en même temps que les regards se font plus insistant sur eux. Il ne se sent qu'à peine gêné de la situation et à vraiment très envie de partir d'ici. Il s'apprête d'ailleurs à le faire lorsqu'il entend la voix rauque et sexy de son amant dire :

\- Lieblings qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une vieille connaissance. Allons ailleurs s'il te plaît chéri.

Le regard du blond qui les écoute avec attention écarquille les yeux de surprise avant de demander, une expression de dégoût sur le visage:

\- Alors c'est ça ton genre ? Tu me déçois Charles.

Le sang d'Erik ne fait qu'un tour en voyant le visage du blond qui regarde son amant comme s'il était un monstre et l'attrape par le col.

\- Je ne suis pas un « ça ». Je suis un être humain. Tout le monde est humain, quelque soit son genre, son penchant sexuel, son ethnie, ou son âge. En amour, le genre n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte, ce sont les sentiments. D'ailleurs, toi tu n'es certainement pas mon genre d'homme.

Le ton sec et cassant d'Erik laisse le blond stupéfait lorsqu'il le balance par terre avant de rejoindre Charles, de l'embrasser longuement à pleine bouche, juste avant de quitter le bar, son amant à ses côtés


End file.
